The efficient production of prototype three-dimensional compositions or objects can provide an effective means of reducing the time it takes to bring a product to market at a reasonable cost. A typical approach for preparing prototypes has required specific tooling such as molds and dies, which can be a slow and cumbersome process.
Recently, computerized modeling has alleviated some of the need for building prototypes by providing a good idea of what a product will look like without a specialized tooling requirement. However, the fabrication of a tangible object is still often preferred for prototyping. The merging of computer modeling and the physical formation of three-dimensional objects is sometimes referred to as solid free-form fabrication.
Solid free-form fabrication (SFF) is a process whereby three-dimensional objects such as prototype parts, models, working tools, production parts, molds, and other articles are manufactured by sequentially depositing layers of a structural material. Computer aided design (CAD) is commonly used to automate the design process. Using a suitable computer, an operator may design a three-dimensional article and then create that object by employing a positionable ejection head that selectively emits the structural material. Various techniques that employ SFF have been explored.
Traditional methods of forming SFF objects include using commercially available gypsum and biopolymer systems or acid-base cements. Traditional methods have also been developed to form ceramic objects. These traditional methods create ceramic objects with relatively low green strength and low dimensional accuracy. Additionally, traditional methods for creating ceramic objects through SFF are slow to solidify and are very sensitive to environmental conditions.